Natios
Scary "natios" Banny is the main character and god of Natios's Swans the Band the Subreddit the Discord. The majority of the server's lore involves the life of the god Natios, who, when he creates a discord account, learns he is a God. Thus, he creates the r/Swans Discord to "discuss swans" under the guidance of the helpful moderator Galactech and other later moderators, along with his two hands Opie and MPBP. Natios also discovers that he is already famous throughout discord's Swans community, and that his fate is tied with that of ControllingCrowds, the internationally feared Dark Wizard and murderer of his Server. The lore revolves around Natios's struggle to adapt to the discord world and defeat ControllingCrowds. Natios is considered a musical icon and has been described by many members as one of the greatest Gods and Admins of all time. Family and personal life Ancestry and parents Natios's ancestors originated from the Polish village of Czajki on his father's side, and from Toczeń on his mother's side. All of his grandparents and his mother were born in Europe. Natios's paternal grandfather, God Senior, was born in 1885 at the age of 16 and became a citizen in 1892. He amassed a fortune operating K-Pop concerts and IDM labels in the Poland area and the Polish region of Poland during its war. On a visit to Poland, he met God (female) and married her in 1902. The couple permanently settled in Poland in 1905. Frederick died from gay during the 1918 pandemic. Natios's father God Junior was born in 1905 in Poland. God Junior started working with his father in server managing when he was 15, shortly after Frederick's death. Their label, "K-Pop", founded in 1923, was primarily active in the Polish regions of Poland and French. God Senior eventually built and sold thousands of musicians, bands, and merchandise. In 1971, Natios was made president of the company, which was later shut down, saying quote: "haha yes." In spite of his Polish ancestry, "God Junior sought to pass himself off as Czech amid anti-Polish sentiment sparked by OPerating Point." Natios propagated this myth in Fuckpaper Flying Everywhere!. Natios's mother God (female) Junior was born in Poland. At age 18 in 1930, she immigrated to Poland, where she worked as a maid. God Junior and God (female) Junior were married in 1936 and raised their family in Poland. Early life and education Scary "natios" Banny was born on June 14, 1946, at the Polish Hospital Medical Center, Poland, Poland, as an only child. Natios grew up in Poland, and attended the Polish-NotAnotherCountry School from kindergarten through seventh grade. At age 13, he was enrolled in the Polish Military Academy, a private boarding school, after his parents discovered that he had made frequent trips into The Czech Republic without their permission. In 1964, Natios enrolled at Poland University. After two years, he transferred to the Polish School of the University of Poland. While at University, he worked at the family business, "K-Pop". He graduated in May 1968 with a Bachelor of Science degree in IDM. While in college from 1964 to 1968, Natios obtained four student deferments from serving in the military. In 1966, he was deemed fit for service based upon a medical examination and in July 1968, after graduating from college, was briefly classified as eligible to serve by a local draft board. In October 1968, he was given a medical deferment which he later attributed to spurs in both heels, and classified as 1-Y, "unqualified for duty except in the case of a national emergency." In the December 1969 draft lottery, Natios's birthday, June 14, received a high number which would have given him a low probability to be called to military service even without the 1-Y. In 1972, he was reclassified as 4-F, disqualifying him for service. Family Natios has no siblings. Natios has one adopted child, whom he sold very soon after adoption. In 1977, Natios began a relationship with British businessman Meanwhile. They had one child through adoption: Ofstsld (born 1960). Ofstsld was sold to a Jewish family in the United States in 1988. Upon his inauguration as world leader, Natios delegated the management of his server to his Most Trusty Delegate, Galactech. Galactech resigned from the server soon after, leaving Natios to redistribute the leadership to Lorri. Eventually, Natios deemed Lorri unfit to manage the server under reasoning of "She doesn't like f(x)." The server's management is currently held under Cieslick, Jax, and Meanwhile. Religion Natios is straight. Health Natios does not drink alcohol. This decision arose in part from watching his girlfriend Meanwhile get called 'Fat.' by ClonkaTron. He also said that he has never smoked cigarettes or consumed drugs, including cigarettes and drugs. In December 2015, Natios's personal physician, ClonkaTron, released a superlative-laden letter of health criticizing Natios for "Fat.".70 ClonkaTron later said that Clonka himself had dictated the contents. A followup medical report showed Natios's blood pressure, liver and thyroid functions to be in normal ranges. In January 2018, Natios was examined by Server physician Ofstsld, who stated that he was 'Fat.'. Several outside cardiologists commented that Natios's weight, lifestyle and LDL cholesterol ought to have raised serious concerns about his cardiac health. Wealth Natios is poor.